


we'll end in fire and ice

by lovetiko90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Crimes & Criminals, Non-Binary Stiles, Other, Robbery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetiko90/pseuds/lovetiko90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are poor. Dirt poor. Until they do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic ever, so feedback is welcomed! I have a lot in store for this fic so stay tuned!

Derek Hale hated soup. Honest to god, all consuming hatred. That being said, it was the only thing that he could afford on his budget of nothing, so he was a regular at Beacon Hills' soup kitchen. 

It almost looked that he couldn't get enough of the pitiful looks from volunteers as he got a streaming bowlful of matzo ball. His smile looked more like a grimace as he thanked the overly sympathetic middle-aged woman. 

It was like being in high school again when he was looking for somewhere to sit, some people already knowing each other and forming cliques. He finally found a seat in the back with tissues littering the surface, but it was secluded and quiet. He heard a light voice coming from behind him that sounded roughly familiar. 

"Matzo ball, huh? Personally, my favorite is chicken noodle." 

He turned around to see some kid with a ratty old coat, shoulder length hair and a smirk. They looked only about 20, with soft full lips and an upturned nose. He had seen them before, but couldn't remember where.

"The chicken noodle here is shitty. The only thing that I don't gag at is this," he grunted, nodding towards the other chair at the table. 

"You don't look like you gag much. Unless you do?", the kid said, obviously staring at Derek's lips. He had to fight rolling his eyes at the weak innuendo. 

"I don't see how that's any of your business." He lost the fight and rolled them anyway, tucking back into his soup. 

The kid (he didn't want to be rude and misgender them; even his little parenting taught him that) couldn't take a hint and smiled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be forward." Derek snorted at that.

"No, really. It's just that I have this thing where I'm an idiot. Can I try again?" Derek shrugged. He honestly couldn't care less about this bad attempt at an introduction.

"I'm Stiles. And as I've already proven, I am a complete asshole. Nice to meet you," the kid- no, Stiles- quipped, extending a hand. The kid sat expectantly, as if he wanted Derek to introduce himself. Which- if Derek had any sense- would sure as hell not be happening. But if he had any sense, he wouldn't have spent his entire inheritance from his dead parents on coke. 

"You know, when somebody tells you their name, it's polite to tell them yours," Stiles said slowly, as if talking to a child. 

"Derek. My name is Derek," he grunted. His uncle was right when he said that he was an imbecile. This just proved his point even further, talking to some kid in a soup kitchen who had just suggested that he sucked dick. He had really hit rock bottom. 

Stiles gasped mockingly. 

"It talks! Can you believe it?" Derek took a long look at the kid then, seeing amber eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. He was tempted to stick his tongue out at them, but decided against it. He was 24, not 12. He settled on a glare.

Stiles seemed to be used to disdain from others, because he was still talking.

"You don't look like you're made for scrounging for scraps and accepting handouts. Why are you here?"

He had boundaries, though. Telling some kid about his battles with addiction was not on his to-do list. So, another glare.

"Oh, you must be new. You're timid about being poor. I used to be like that a long time ago. Not anymore, though. I ran away from home when I was seventeen and been on the street since. And since everybody asks, I'm non-binary. You looked like you were itching to ask. Yeah, so-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Stiles looked shocked for only a second before they laughed animatedly. 

"Well, I do, but when a hot guy refuses to tell me more than his name when he's obviously attracted to me, I tend to prattle." Derek was honestly taken aback at Stiles' frankness. This kid had managed to save face from a bad intro and read Derek like a book within 3 minutes. He refused to let Stiles win.

"Who says I'm attracted to you? A lot of what you're saying sounds like assumptions," he grumbled. His soup had gotten cold messing with this stranger. 

"Well, your eyes went from my lips to my eyes and back down to my lips. I'm sure you don't just wanna be friends." Derek was about to protest when- damn. He really was looking at their lips. The smirk crept up onto their face again.

"I rest my case. Are you gonna eat the rest of your soup?"


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was now eating Derek's soup. Which was good, because he wasn't even hungry anymore. He was focused on this kid who had just told him their entire life story and discovered Derek's attraction to them in a matter of minutes. His head was still boggling, and he was opening and closing his mouth not unlike a fish.

Stiles spoke with his mouth full. "You seem confused. I'm really good at reading people, which is part of why I left home. After my mom died, I could see that my dad honestly didn't care about me anymore. I'm not one to stay where I'm not wanted."

Derek's expression went from one of confusion to understanding. Once his parents died in a car accident, he'd lived with his uncle Peter. Peter was not ready to take care of himself, much less a fifteen year old. Still, he stayed his time and jetted when he was eighteen.

While Derek was deep in thought, Stiles had finished the soup.

"Well, that was unsatisfying," they said with a sigh. "What are you thinking about?"

Derek was normally very private about his past, but Stiles somehow made him feel the most comfortable he had been in years.

"I was kind of in a similar situation a long time ago."

They looked conflicted between asking more but not wanting to pry. They apparently chose not to pry, because they nodded and dropped it. 

There was an awkward silence before Stiles broke it with a question. "So, I guess it's time to use the oldest line in the book. Are you doing anything after this? Although it wouldn't make much sense, 'cause I'm pretty sure you're homeless like me." Which, yeah. He was.

"Since you finished my soup so graciously," Stiles smiled and laughed at that. "I was just going to go back to the shelter."

"Which shelter?" Any one that they would let him sleep, but Stiles obviously wanted to come with him, so he would need to have someplace specific.

"Our Lady's Help of Christians."

"Ohhh. I stayed there for like a year when I was like sixteen. Not the funnest place."

"Funnest isn't a word."

"I dropped out when I was like, fifteen. I don't have the best education." Derek managed an actual laugh at Stiles' statement, which caused them to smirk again. Stiles started to put their jacket on.

"Are we going?" 

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
